A Thousand Years
by HARMONY HARRY Y HERMIONE
Summary: reto participante numero 7
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: El mundo de Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K Rowling yo sólo lo uso para vivir amenamente y sin ningún fin de lucro.**

 **Two-Shot participa en el** ** _Reto Harmony + Videos = amor_** **del Grupo** ** _HARMONY (HARRY Y HERMIONE)_** **en Facebook basado en el siguiente video** ** _"Harry & Hermione | Thousand Years por Bojiva 777(collab with harrypotterchic1)" T1c1YW9QZug. _**

**NA: Encontrarán la canción que se usó en el video "A Thousand Years" de Christina Perri a lo largo de este two-shot. Espero haberle hecho justicia a ese hermoso video con este fic y que lo disfruten como yo lo hice al escribirlo.**

A THOUSAND YEARS

Capítulo 1: La carta de la verdad

 ** _"_** ** _Heart beats fast. Colors and promises…"_**

 _Querido Harry:_

 _Estamos aquí en el Bosque de Dean, en medio de una guerra que parece no tener final. Estamos solos, pues Ron nos ha abandonado como siempre, se fue porque se ha dado cuenta de la verdad. Y tú piensas que mi corazón lo ha elegido a él… no sé cómo hacértelo saber… mi corazón siempre ha sido tuyo Harry, quizás desde mil años antes de esta vida. Y si lloro no es porque él se fue, sino porque yo no sé si tú aún sigues esperando por su hermana y por mis padres, aquellos a quien borré su memoria por mantenerlos con vida, sanos y salvos._

 ** _"_** ** _How to be brave? How can I love when I'm afraid to fall? But watching you standing alone all of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow…"_**

 _Estoy escribiendo estas líneas mientras tú continúas durmiendo, tal vez demasiado cansado o inconciente después de nuestro encuentro ayer con Nagini, después de haber visitado tu antigua casa y la tumba de tus padres; por eso ahora aprovecho el tiempo para escribirte estas líneas Harry. Tú no sabes lo que causas en mí… o parece que no lo sabes, pero yo te he elegido a ti desde siempre y siempre, sin importar lo que ocurra, estaré a tu lado amándote y protegiéndote con mi amor. Necesito escribir esta carta para ti, no me importan ya las consecuencias que después genere, estamos en tiempos oscuros donde sólo el amor nos salvará y yo quiero salvarte a ti de la misma forma en que tú me has salvado a mí desde siempre. Necesito que llegue el momento en que encuentres esta note y la leas, no sé si muera antes de eso o viva para decírtelo también de frente, pero debe quedar una constancia de esto. Por favor, léelo…_

 ** _"One step closer…"_**

 _Comencemos desde el inicio._

 _La primera vez que te vi, supe que no sabías realmente todo lo que eras. No conocías sobre tu pasado, no sabías la fuerza que tenías ni la fama que habías cosechado desde que eras un pequeño bebé. Eras sólo un niño sentado frente a mí, igual que yo, sorprendido con la idea de ser un mago, usando ropa más grande que tu talla y gafas rotas, mismas que yo arreglé y al verte ahí, sentado frente a mí, supe que no había nada más en este mundo que esos ojos verdes para mí… que yo deseaba mirarme en ellos y ayudarte de esa forma a que te encontraras a ti mismo, que descubrieras el gran mago que siempre has sido._

 _Primer año fue difícil. Tú elegiste ser amigo de Ron y él no me soportaba, me alucinaba y odiaba; si él decía que se fueran de donde yo me encontraba, tú lo hacías. Sin embargo, el día de Halloween con el troll, no te importó nada de lo que él dijo… Tú insististe y gracias a ti, es que hoy estoy aquí con vida a tu lado. Tú me has salvado la vida en incontables veces Harry… y ahora lo único que quiero es mantenerte a ti con vida. Algunas veces de verdad no puedo creer lo ciego que eres aún con gafas y no notas todo el remolino de emociones que provocas en mí. Sabes que nunca me ha gustado el quidditch y sin embargo desde primer año, jamás falté a ninguno de tus partidos, nunca… Es más, me emocionaba cada vez que atrapabas la snitch y juro que verte volar era tan encantador, un pequeño mago tan poderoso volando como ave por el cielo para atrapar una snitch… simplemente era asombroso, como todo en ti. Ese año fue el de la piedra filosofal, el año en que nos embarcamos en nuestra primera aventura y enfrentamiento contra Voldemort. Aun recuerdo el temor por romper las reglas y la emoción de los desafíos que nos impedían llegar a la piedra filosofal; y aun así, en medio de la muerte, el fuego, con un Ron inconciente después de pasar por el ajedrez, no fui capaz de decirte que para mí en ese momento y desde que te conocí, eras y eres lo más importante en mi vida, más que mi propia vida… Fui feliz cuando saliste del hospital una vez que derrotaste a ese despreciable ser que marcó tu vida desde bebé y desde antes, sin que yo pudiera evitarlo, supe que siempre, siempre haría cualquier cosa por estar a tu lado y tratarte de protegerte de él y de cualquiera que quisiera lastimarte, aun si eso ocasionaba que te molestaras conmigo._

 _Esas vacaciones de verano fueron un suplicio para mí… te envié mil cartas para saber cómo estabas, te envié obsequios de cumpleaños y jamás obtuve respuesta. Pensé que habías cambiado de opinión, que una niña tan mandona como yo, no podía ser amiga tuya. Hasta que te encontré en el Callejón Diagón en compañía de Ron y los Weasleys y supe que tu correo había sido interceptado por Dobby. ¿Recuerdas esa vez en Flourish y Blotts cuando Lockhart estaba en su firma de autógrafos? Nos encontramos y fui tan feliz, ¡Harry! Corrí hacia ti para abrazarte, para reparar tus gafas de nuevo rotas jaja, creía que ya era necesario enseñarte el hechizo para que tú lo hicieras pero realmente disfrutaba hacerlo… Y ver tu sonrisa agradecida dirigida a mí._

 _Debo confesar que esa vez que no los vi en el Expreso de Hogwarts, mi corazón se contrajo. ¡No podía creer que no estuvieras ahí! Si yo conocía tu amor infinito por Hogwarts… una vez que llegaron, mi corazón descansó un poco, pero sólo un poco, ¡estaba tan furiosa como la señora Weasley! ¿De dónde sacaron esa "brillante" idea de usar el auto volador para llegar ahí? ¡Pudieron ser vistos por muggles y expulsados! Al menos Dumbledore fue benévolo con ustedes y nada de eso pasó, no sé qué habría hecho sin ti ese año, no habría sido lo mismo y definitivamente no estaría ahora aquí en este frío día compartiendo una tienda de campaña contigo. Después del regaño inicial que no tuvo que ser tan fuerte pues la señora Weasley se encargó de eso con Ron jaja, nos pasamos ese año intentando adivinar quién era el heredero de Slytherin, dónde estaba ubicada la Cámara de los Secretos y qué cosa monstruosa vivía ahí. Ese año descubrimos todos al mismo tiempo que hablabas pársel y recuerdo las miradas acusatorias que todos esos ignorantes te dirigían por esa razón, pensando que tú eras el heredero de Slytherin, recuerdo incluso tu propio temor… pero yo siempre supe que no eras tú, no podías ser tú. Harry, mi (permíteme decirte así aunque sea sólo una vez) Harry, tan noble y valiente, jamás iba a lastimar a alguien, primero a sí mismo antes de hacerle daño a otros…_

 ** _"_** ** _I have died every day waiting for you…"_**

 _Y tantas cosas extrañas que pasaron, los petrificados, Ron vomitando babosas jaja por tratar de defenderme… y no te culpo, tú no conocías el término "sangre sucia" y cuando te enteraste qué era y me miraste con esos ojos tan profundos y hermosos llenos de culpa, tuve que hacerte saber con la mirada que nunca fue tu culpa. Hay muchas cosas de ese año que no recuerdo, pues casi al final fue cuando el basilisco me petrificó y sin embargo, aunque estaba ahí como piedra tendida en la cama de hospital, pude escuchar perfecta y claramente cómo me dijiste esas dos palabras que para mí lo significaron todo: "te necesito Hermione", fue cuando mi corazón albergó una esperanza de que podrías llegar a amarme de la forma en que yo ya lo hacía aunque aún era pequeña para identificar la magnitud de este amor…_

 _Y al final, ¡lo lograste Harry! ¡Salvaste a la chica y venciste al basilisco! Y una vez que hube sido despetrificada, corrí hacia ti, felizmente, a abrazarte, a agradecerte, ¡quería llenarte de besos! Pero me contuve… Fue una pena no haber estado contigo esa vez como en otras tantas aventuras, pero espero que hayas sentido y sobretodo conocido, que siempre he estado, estoy y estaré a tu lado en alma, corazón y mente… que todo mi ser vibra con escuchar tu voz y que jamás, nunca te dejaré solo…._

 ** _"_** ** _Darlin' don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more…"_**

 _Y bueno Harry, ¡la verdad es que nunca me has puesto las cosas sencillas! Pero tampoco me quejo… vivir a tu lado es prácticamente una aventura y realmente deseo poder vivir a tu lado siempre, si tú me lo permites… Ese año que inflaste a tu tía Marge y luego saliste huyendo, bueno realmente ¡no tienes idea de cuánto me angustiaste! Nadie sabía de ti hasta después y todos estábamos preocupados porque pensábamos que Sirius iba detrás de ti… ¡Qué equivocados estábamos! ¿Recuerdas ese año? Creo que para ustedes fue tranquilo, en cambio yo con mis mil materias y el giratiempo, a veces no sabía en dónde estaba, hasta que lograba perderme nuevamente en tus hermosos ojos y ahí ya me ubicaba por más extraño, tonto y absurdo que suene._

 _Jamás olvidaré esa primera salida a Hogsmade, donde te escapaste con la capa de invisibilidad de tu padre. Si pensabas que no te iba a descubrir, ¡estabas muy equivocado! Yo sé cosas de ti que quizás tú piensas que no las sé, pero te sé leer Harry, te leo mejor que a cualquier libro, siempre ha sido y será así… Bueno, pero recuerdo cómo pudiste colarte a las Tres Escobas usando la capa y cómo saliste después, hecho una furia invisible, tirando a personas y pateando cosas, corriendo hacia la Casa de los Gritos. Y yo jalando al atarantado de Ron conmigo para llegar a ti… el dolor que sentí esa vez que tiré de ti la capa, es algo que jamás olvidaré… Son dolores tan profundos Harry, lo único que deseaba era absorber todo tu dolor para que tú dejaras de sentirlo, quería sacarlo de ti, quería protegerte, darte tanto amor… quería regresar el tiempo y evitar que a tus padres les pasara lo que les pasó, quería evitar que te lastimaran nuevamente. Y me asustó aun más tu cara de determinación por querer cobrar venganza contra tu propio padrino, a quien considerabas un traidor… sabía que lo harías si pudieras y eso me asustaba más que tu propio dolor._

 _Ese año, lleno de ranas de chocolate, Lupin y dementores, lleno de giratiempos, de escobas que llegaron solas (lo lamento de verdad, pero pensaba que quizás podría estar hechizada y que venía de parte de Sirius, lo cual fue cierto, excepto por lo de las maldiciones claro está), de caídas que tuviste por dementores, de descubrimientos… fue un año extrañamente calmado comparado al resto, ¿no lo crees? Pero mi corazón se rompió cuando dejaste de hablarme… algunas veces creo firmemente que la compañía de Ronald influía mucho en ti… Si bien estabas enfadado conmigo por lo de la Saeta de Fuego, fue más el coraje que Ron tenía contra mi Crookshanks por culparlo de comerse a Scabbers (¡ojalá realmente se lo hubiera comido!), lo que te llevó a distanciarnos…_

 _Y sólo volvimos a hablarnos tiempo después Harry, pero esos días de silencio por tu parte, fueron eternos para mí… Mientras trataba de ayudar a Hagrid con el caso de Buckbeack, tomaba las clases y pensaba en ti, mi corazón se rompía un poco más cuando veía que no me hablabas, sólo me dirigías miradas que no podía ni sabía interpretar. Hasta que por fin nos disculpamos y continuamos nuestra amistad como siempre. ¿Recuerdas al pobre Hagrid cuando Buckbeack fue sentenciado a ejecución? Me sentí tan impotente… ¡y odié aún más a Malfoy! Ese día, tan extraño, bajamos para mostrarle nuestro apoyo, fue el día que golpeé a Malfoy en la nariz jajaja, espero habérsela roto a ese tipo mimado… Y todo iba bien, excepto cuando cortaron la cabeza del pobre Buckbeack, cuando me arropé entre tus brazos, como tantas veces, como siempre lo haré cada que pueda y me lo permitas…_

 _Y luego comenzó todo… el perro gigante arrastró a Ron hacia el Sauce Boxeador, tú y yo corrimos detrás de ellos, recibiendo golpes y rasguños por sus ramas. Y una vez que logramos entrar, con tantas heridas por las ramas, supiste bien a dónde nos dirigíamos… y ahí supe que estábamos de nuevo en otra aventura, tú y yo, para salvar a Ron. Al llegar y ver a Ron tartamudear y mirar frente a nosotros a un Sirius Black demacrado y consumido por la locura, le dije que nos matara a todos si quería matarte a ti. Traté de protegerte con mi menudo cuerpo, pero es que Harry, jamás dejaré que nadie te lastime… Yo daría la vida por ti y sé que es algo que no quieres ni escuchar de ninguna persona, pero mi amor por ti me hace hacer esas cosas sin pensarlas y con gusto la daría si con ello logro salvarte… Bueno, luego supimos que no era nada contra ti, sino contra la rata de Ron, ¡me refiero a Scabbers! No a Ron en sí, aunque ahora sí lo considere la peor rata del mundo por habernos dejado… Ya, lo lamento, regresando al punto; después llegó Lupin y ¡qué bueno que lo hizo! A pesar de haberle dicho que era un hombre lobo, creo que si él no hubiese llegado, tú hubieses matado a Sirius en ese momento. Y luego para rematar nuestra buena suerte, ¡llega Snape! ¿Él cómo supo? Ah sí, fue por el bendito mapa… ese que observas día a día para ver lo que Ginny hace… ¡Por Merlín! Disculpa mis desvaríos, estoy demasiado nerviosa…_

 _Bueno, Snape llegó y dijo que no nos preocupáramos y tú ¡atacaste a un profesor! Lo atacaste para que Sirius y Lupin pudieran explicar lo que había ocurrido. Al final, decidiste que era mejor idea atrapar a Pettigrew y entregarlo para absolver al pobre Sirius de tantos años injustos de culpa. Salimos todos, con un Ron que apenas podía caminar por la pierna rota, para llevar a Pettigrew ante los dementores… Y la luna nos hizo su mala pasada y Lupin se transformó, Pettigrew huyó y Sirius trató de detenerlo… Y tú Harry, tú corriste detrás de tu familia, de tu padrino para salvarlo… Y mi corazón se detuvo pues sabía lo que los dementores podían hacerle a él y a ti, ya que no iban a detenerse por nada, quería correr también pero Snape me detuvo…. "Imprudente" me llamó, siempre buscando la forma de molestarme, pero no me importó porque tiene razón Harry, siempre hago y haré cosas imprudentes para mí si esas cosas logran ponerte a ti a salvo… Te amo tanto… Y una vez que recobraste la conciencia en el hospital, te dije sobre Sirius. Dumbledore llegó y fue cuando nos dijo que debíamos regresar para salvar más de una vida. Obviamente Ron no podía viajar con nosotros, de nuevo éramos tú y yo Harry, como la mayor parte del tiempo lo hemos sido, en una nueva misión._

 _Y volvimos a ver todo, sólo que esta vez salvamos, bueno salvaste a Buckbeack. Ahuyenté de nosotros a Lupin y bueno, corrió a nosotros hacia el bosque prohibido, donde el buen Buckbeack nos salvó. Y al final, cuando los dementores estaban matándolos a ti y a Sirius, te dije que debías hacer algo, fue cuando te diste cuenta de tu poder con los patronus y de lo similar que eres a tu padre Harry, creo que esa vez entendiste que la esencia de tu padre siempre ha vivido contigo, así como tu madre… Harry tú sabes cuánto odio volar, pero te juro, que volaría una y mil millones de veces tomando tu cintura en cualquier criatura… Tú me haces volar, pero lo haría por ti, así como esa vez lo hice sobre Buckbeack para salvar a Sirius. Fui tan feliz cuando lo logramos… Supimos hacer todo bien y salvamos a ambos. Te veía tan feliz de tener contigo a tu padrino… realmente deseaba que pudieras vivir con él como lo habían platicado y planeado aquella vez Harry… Y esa vez nos fuimos, y no pude evitar plantarte un beso en la mejilla antes de partir de vacaciones Harry, no pude… Tantas ganas, tantas miradas… Necesitaba hacerlo y para mi sorpresa tú no te quitaste, lo tomaste bien, demasiado bien. Eres tan fuerte…_

 _El Mundial de Quidditch, Bulgaria contra Irlanda; todos estábamos en la casa de los Weasleys, yo estaba tan feliz de verte ahí, conmigo, bueno con todos. Y el mundial, ¡cómo lo disfrutamos! Aunque claro, yo lo disfruté porque estaba contigo Harry, sólo por eso… no necesitaba nada más que tu presencia para ser inmensamente feliz. Cuando apareció la marca tenebrosa y todos corrimos, vi tu cara de estupefacción y angustia, yo misma estaba impactada y asustada, asustada de perderte entre tanta gente, de perderte entre esos mortífagos, de perderte a ti para siempre… y tú estabas ocupado y preocupado por protegerme, inflando mi corazón de amor intenso e inmenso por ti Harry._

 _Ese cuarto año, con su Torneo de los Tres Magos. He de confesar que al ver a todas esas lindas chicas francesas vestidas de azul y demostrando sus dotes mágicas y físicas y verte a ti embobado (como Ron) con ellas, me causó muchos celos. Pero no eras mío, nunca lo has sido Harry…. Aunque yo pueda inventarme cualquier cosa, nunca lo has sido y no sé si algún día lo serás, si esta esperanza que abrigo es positiva o no lo sea y a pesar de saber que estos no son los mejores momentos para una declaración amorosa y que son tiempos difíciles, siento y creo que es el momento preciso para decirte pues no sabemos qué pueda pasar mañana… Sabes que siempre he creído y confiado en ti, ¿verdad Harry? Sabía que tú no habías metido tu nombre al caliz de fuego, lo supe porque sé que no te gusta ser el centro de atención y prefieres mantenerte al margen de los peligros; sin embargo, cuando Dumbledore vio que la copa escupió tu nombre, no pude evitar empujarte a ponerte de pie; estaba tan aterrada y sorprendida como tú, pero quise hacerte saber que siempre estaría y estaré de tu lado, apoyándote, cuidándote y protegiéndote, espero que lo sepas…_

 _Luego Ron como siempre haciéndose a un lado… No quiero que me mal entiendas Harry, lo digo porque se molestó bastante contigo y te dejó de hablar. Nuevamente, estuve a tu lado, preocupándome contigo y entrenando arduamente para las pruebas, ¿recuerdas la reacción de Dumbledore al verme en la tienda de campeones antes del dragón? Jajaja ambos necesitábamos ese abrazo, ¿no es así? Necesitaba darte ánimos y esperanzas Harry y hacerte saber que yo estaba ahí, como siempre lo estaré para ti. Nunca te había visto tan nervioso en algo hasta que llegó el momento de invitar a alguna chica a salir para el Baile de Navidad; yo sabía que no me invitarías a mí y no Harry, no es reclamo, lo sabía porque suponía que ustedes miraban como uno más, como si fuese un chico o su hermana; esa vez, por primera vez sentí lo que es tener un corazón roto… observé cómo mirabas a Cho, supe a quién querías invitar con tan solo mirarte y bueno, ella no fue contigo. Y aun así, a pesar de conocer tus sentimientos hacia ella, ese día, cuando bajé las escaleras temerosa, tú me observaste… ¡Me viste por primera vez como una chica! Viktor me había invitado, pero yo estaba feliz porque por primera vez fui una chica para ti, observé cómo me mirabas y fui feliz por eso; a pesar de que después te fuiste con Ron antes de que terminara la fiesta porque ustedes no disfrutaban y lloré, sí lo hice, pero no por la falta de tacto que siempre ha tenido Ron, sino por ti, porque sentía que nunca sería tan hermosa como Cho, tan atractiva para ti…_

 _Y aunque me hacías preguntas sobre Viktor, jamás fueron en tono de celos… Pensé que quizás era momento de tratar de olvidarte, pero no pude Harry, nunca he podido y nunca podré… Después vino esa segunda prueba en el lago, ¿recuerdas cómo buscábamos desesperados una solución para que respiraras bajo el agua? Y fue cuando nos llevaron a Ron y a mí; a mí como el objeto más preciado de Viktor y a Ron como tu objeto más preciado. Cuando salí del lago y vi que pasaba el tiempo y tú no regresabas, me sentía completamente desesperada, sólo esperaba ansiosa a que salieras a la superficie. Te esperaba a ti…. Siempre a ti y cuando llegaste, tomé tu cara entre mis manos, sequé tus cabellos, puse una toalla seca en tus hombros, besé tu cabeza, ¡estabas vivo, sano y salvo! Y eso era suficiente para mí y ganaste, no sólo la prueba, sino mi corazón, una vez más, siempre más…_

 _Ese año, el regreso de Voldemort, la muerte de Cedric… una vez que finalizaron las clases te pregunté si las cosas no serían iguales y tú me respondiste que no, pero me tomaste el hombro, me sonreíste y supe que sin importar los peligros que existieran, siempre correría a tu lado, apoyándote y ayudándote en todo, sin importar nada Harry…_

 _Bueno, creo que nuestro quinto año fue de los peores con esa horrenda mujer en la escuela. Pero esas vacaciones, llegaste a la casa de Sirius, estabas ahí, tan guapo, más guapo que nunca y corrí como siempre hacia tus brazos, a envolverte con mis pequeñas manos, a sentirte porque lo necesitaba. Y te vi tan feliz de llegar a casa de tu padrino, tan feliz de todo… Fue un año indignante y angustiante para mí, odié con todo mi ser las marcas que dejó esa horrorosa mujer en tus manos, ¡cómo se atrevió! Aun lo recuerdo y me dan ganas de estallar en furia… Tus hermosas manos marcadas de por vida con una frase tan falsa como ella "no debo decir mentiras" y tú resistiendo como siempre lo has hecho… Eres tan valiente, fuerte y admirable Harry… Las Navidades a tu lado, saliendo a las Tres Escobas, los tres "inseparables", pero sobretodo contigo, todo ha sido cómodo contigo desde siempre… Abrazarte es tan familiar y tus miradas tan sencillas de leer… Lloré, lo hice, cuando supe de Cho y su beso, pero lo acepté. Y luego cuando la loca te dejó por sus celos hacia mí y tú me defendiste de ella, ¡no podía creerlo! Me elegiste a mí, la sin chiste Granger, en lugar de la guapa Chang… Mi corazón volvió a saltar de alegría y acelerarse por ti…_

 _Creo que no es necesario recordar tantas cosas amargas que nos pasaron en ese año, pero en medio de la multitud que alababan a Fred y George por su obra maestra contra Umbridge, fui la única que vio cómo te derrumbaste por la visión de Sirius y Voldermort. Y sí, fui la chica que rompió todas las reglas y llevó a esa monstruosa mujer al Bosque Prohibido para recibir su merecido mientras corríamos al Ministerio de Magia para salvar a Sirius… Lamento mucho esa vez Harry, haberte causado terror cuando yo no reaccionaba y que hayamos perdido a Sirius… Pero a pesar de ello, nunca, nunca solté tu mano, nunca te dejé a un lado, nunca lo he hecho y jamás lo haré Harry, sin importar nada de lo que ocurra…_

 _Sexto grado. Y bueno, todas las chicas estaban locas por ti, más que nunca. Tú me dijiste "soy el elegido" y tuve que golpearte, ¡lo lamento! Pero debías mantener los pies en la tierra… tenías en tus manos ese libro de pociones que tantos problemas causó, no lo digo porque fueses mejor que yo en Pociones, sino porque tenía hechizos oscuros, lo viste… Hablaste tan hermoso de mí ante Slughorn… me conmoviste a las lágrimas, bueno sí, soy una chica de lágrimas, pero eran necesarias, ¿no? Y sus fiestas, con nuestras miradas y risas cómplices. El año anterior fue demasiado raro… tú mirabas a Ginny como un objeto precioso… como pocas veces me miraste a mí y yo lloraba… Quizás pensabas que era porque Ron salía con la hueca de Lavender pero no fue así, fue por ti… Yo sabía Harry, sabía lo que sentías por la hermana de Ron y dolía, claro que dolía… Aun así, tuve que darte consejos porque ese era mi deber, yo quiero tu felicidad por encima de todo Harry, incluso de la mía, y sufría cada vez que te decía algo y volaba cada vez que me mirabas de esa forma tan… diferente a como lo hacías normalmente… No hay nadie más en este mundo que me lea tan perfectamente como tú, absolutamente nadie, me descubrías cuando corría alejándome de McLaggen, cuando lloraba, siempre… Y perdóname, si no te pedí que fueses conmigo a su fiesta de Navidad, fue porque pensé que quizás tenías oportunidad de estar más con Ginny; el día que me lo preguntaste, casi me muero, a pesar de que dijiste "como amigos", fue algo sorprendente que llenó mi corazón de alegría y lo hizo estallar, cosa que sólo tú sabes hacer Harry, sólo tú me pones en ese estado…_

 _Descubrimos juntos el secreto de Riddle, algo que nos compartiste sobre lo que Dumbledore te dijo; nos comentaste la misión para destruir los horrocruxes y en todo momento te dije y te seguiré diciendo: "Estamos juntos en esto." Sin importar nada… Así es como hemos llegado al día de hoy, Harry. Así fue como nos hemos embarcado en esta última aventura, buscando el bien de la comunidad mágica. Hemos dejado todo atrás… Hogwarts, todo… Sólo estamos nosotros ahora, cuidando uno del otro. Me has dejado alimentarte aunque no soy muy buena cocinando o a veces no encuentre muchas cosas qué comer, me has dado permiso de cortar tu cabello, de darte agua… Harry, este viaje es tan tuyo como lo es mío…. He descubierto a través de todos estos años de conocerte facetas tuyas tan encantadoras como tan terribles (como todos las tenemos) y debo decirte Harry Potter, que yo amo cada una de tus facetas: las irritables, las de culpa, las del niño abndonado, las del hombre maduro y sabio, todas y cada una y siempre las amaré, jamás me cansaré de encontrar algunas más._

 _Tiene meses que Ron se fue de nuestro lado y sí lloré cuando lo hizo, pero no por lo que tú piensas. Lo hice de rabia y también de tristeza. Ron el cobarde… el que no quiso luchar a tu lado, no al mío, sino al tuyo… Y tristeza porque te he visto mirar una y otra vez el mapa, buscándola a ella… Pensé que quizás estos meses te habían hecho ver en mí a la mujer que ahora soy, no a una hermana ni amiga, pero parece que me he equivocado… Ayer, en la tumba de tus padres, me sentí tan unida a ti, más que nunca… Sólo hemos ido tú y yo, tú y yo, como mi corazón siente que debe ser todo el tiempo. Te has abierto a mí como nunca lo has hecho con nadie más… Y te lo agradezco Harry, te agradezco todo y tanto._

 _No me queda más que decirte que espero una vez hayas leído esta enorme carta y si tus sentimientos hacia mí no son los mismos que yo tengo por ti, que no me alejes de ti, te lo pido, no lo hagas. Permíteme seguir a tu lado como siempre lo he hecho, como tu amiga, tu cómplice… Y si por el contrario, tus sentimientos hacia mí son iguales a los míos, me lo digas… Para explotar de felicidad junto a ti, contigo… para ser lo más bello en este mundo e inundar este lugar con amor, amor del puro y sincero. Estaré afuera de la tienda buscando más pistas por si decides buscarme._

 _Con amor eterno,_

 _Hermione._

Las lágrimas rodaban libremente bajo las gafas redondas del joven que acabando de despertar, encontró un sobre con la letra pequeña y pulcra que tanto le gustaba de su mejor amiga. Lágrimas gruesas, libres, confusas… Tantos sentimientos albergados, esperanzas estranguladas, tantas veces que se dijo a sí mismo no debía ver a su mejor amiga de esa manera y aún así, a pesar de todo, fracasó rotundamente. ¿Pensar o sentir por Ginny? Fue hace mucho… Sólo ha habido y hay una mujer que ha estado con él en todo momento, a pesar de todo lo que pase, su fuerte, su refugio seguro: Hermione.

Y ahora ella tiene el valor de decirle cuánto lo ama, ¿puede él decirle también la cantidad de amor que siente por ella?

-¡Lo haré!- dice para sus adentros mientras trata de levantarse. Aun le duele todo, los recuerdos de la noche anterior invaden su mente, pero su alma estalla en llamas: necesita decirle a esa mujer todo lo que le hace sentir y no puede ni debe esperar un segundo más.

Harry Potter se siente ahora como el niño que lloró de felicidad. La carta se encuentra entre sus manos y a pesar de ser muchas líneas, llora y ríe como un niño en Navidad. Hermione siempre se ha lucido con sus regalos de Navidad, pero este ha sido el mejor de todos… Se arregla la ropa y limpia las lágrimas, pero sus ojos dicen todo y sabe que puede ser que ella entienda con sólo su mirada, cosa que le anima más. Quiere hacer un momento especial, entre tanta desgracia, muerte, incertidumbre y tristeza, él quiere crear un momento mágico para ella, sólo eso desea… pero ¿cómo? Algo debe ocurrírsele, mientras tanto, debe salir a ver al motivo de su vida.

 ** _"_** ** _Time stands still, beauty in all she is…"_**

Sale de la tienda, está feliz, rebosante de alegría y encuentra a Hermione hermosa, mucho más que antes. Absorta como siempre en un libro, esta vez la biografía de Dumbledore, fascinada con cada línea. Tiene las mejillas coloreadas por el frío y una manta sobre sus piernas mientras se recarga en un árbol. Sus mejillas contrastan con la nieve del lugar: ella hace que todo luzca hermoso. A pesar de estar entretenida en el libro, siente la mirada de Harry, siempre es así, son como dos imanes que no pueden evitar atraerse el uno al otro, y levanta su rostro hacia el de él, recibiéndolo con una tímida y sonrojada sonrisa pues sabe que él ya leyó la carta, puede verlo en sus ojos verdes.

Él se acerca sonriendo, escondiendo sus manos en el suéter que lleva, hacia ella para sentarse a su lado. Inmediatamente, Hermione pasa parte de la cobija a sus piernas y se quedan así, con un silencio cálido que contrasta con el viento, sólo disfrutando el momento.

 ** _"_** ** _I will be brave, I will not let anything take away what's standing in front of me…"_**

-El Bosque de Dean, ¿de verdad se llama así? ¿Cómo es que lo conoces?- pregunta el ojiverde casual mientras pasa un brazo por los hombros de su mejor amiga, para atraerla hacia sí y recibir mayor calor.

-Vine con mis padres aquí hace ya mucho tiempo.- responde una castaña sonrojada.- Es más lindo en verano, pero aún así considero que es hermoso, ¿te gusta?- Concluye mirándolo, todo en él le parece fascinante.

-Sí, es un lugar hermoso.

-Harry, podríamos quedarnos aquí, envejecer juntos…- suspira tímidamente Hermione, sabe que la prioridad de Harry ahora es el mundo mágico, pero quizás en un futuro ella pueda llegar a su prioridad, ¿no?

A Harry le da un vuelco en el corazón. La idea es tentadora, demasiado tentadora, pero tienen responsabilidades, una carga enorme en los hombros que a veces lo asfixia. Aún faltan horrocruxes que destruir y otros por encontrar, pero sí, lo que más desea es vivir con ella a cualquier hora, en cualquier lugar.

-Herms, ahora no podemos…- responde con tristeza el joven y mira cómo ella agacha la mirada, sospechando lo peor, así que toma su barbilla para obligarla a mirarlo. Ella es la única persona que lo conoce mejor que nadie, necesita que mire sus ojos para que sepa lo que siente por ella.

 ** _"_** ** _Every breath, every hour has come to this…"_**

Una lágrima solitaria resbala por la mejilla de Hermione y cierra los ojos para evitar que broten más. Al hacerlo no se da cuenta de que Harry sigue tomando su barbilla, pero esta vez deposita un suave beso en su mejilla para después susurrar en su oído: "Quizás después, podamos vivir en el campo, en un lugar donde puedas ver el cielo azul…". Entonces la castaña abre los ojos sorprendida por el gesto y la respuesta y levanta la vista para ver la espalda de Harry dirigirse a la tienda de campaña, sólo ve eso, no ve la sonrisa traviesa y llena de amor que él lleva dibujada en el rostro.

 ** _"One step closer…"_**

 **Continuara...**

 **Espero leer sus comentarios.**

 **Atte. La admin de retos**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: El mundo de Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K Rowling yo sólo lo uso para vivir amenamente y sin ningún fin de lucro.**

 **Two-Shot participa en el** ** _Reto Harmony + Videos = amor_** **del Grupo** ** _HARMONY (HARRY Y HERMIONE)_** **en Facebook basado en el siguiente video** ** _"Harry & Hermione | Thousand Years por Bojiva 777(collab with harrypotterchic1)" T1c1YW9QZug. _**

**NA: Encontrarán la canción que se usó en el video "A Thousand Years" de Christina Perri a lo largo de este two-shot. Aquí viene la segunda parte de este reto, espero haberle hecho justicia a este hermoso video con este fic, ojalá disfruten al leerlo.**

A THOUSAND YEARS

Capítulo 2: Sólo por esos ojos y ese momento

Después de ese gesto tan inusual en Harry y su respuesta, Hermione se toma la mejilla como una adolescente perdidamente enamorada y suspira profundo. Se ha olvidado de Dumbledore, los horrocruxes, el libro, Ron, Ginny, la nieve y el frío que la rodea. Se ha olvidado de todo y sólo tiene un par de esmeraldas en mente. No sabe ni cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que Harry ingresó a la tienda de campaña, su mente no reacciona, pero su corazón late presuroso y lleno de emoción, como si anticipara y supiera antes que ella algo que su mente por primera vez, no logra ni anticipar ni comprender, nunca ha sido buena en adivinación. Sólo reacciona cuando ve que el cielo invernal se oscurece y la única luz es aquella que viene de esa tibia tienda de campaña que comparte con el hombre que siempre ha amado en secreto, bueno, ahora ya no es un secreto para él. Sus dedos están entumecidos por el frío, pero ella no siente nada de eso, sólo emoción pura y amor, tanto amor que siente que estallará en cualquier momento.

 ** _"I have died every day waiting for you…"_**

Aparentemente tranquila por fuera, se sacude los pocos copos de nieve que tiene en el cabello, toma la manta y el libro y con un fuerte suspiro, se dirige hacia la tienda. "Allá voy" piensa para sus adentros, sabe que no debe temer, después de todo es una Gryffindor y siempre está preparada para cualquier cosa, a pesar de que esta vez no es una cosa, sino el dueño de todos sus pensamientos.

Al llegar a la tienda, observa que hay luz dentro de ella pero Harry no se ve por ningún lado. "Quizás volvió a dormir" piensa repentinamente decepcionada y molesta con su pobre corazón pues piensa que la ha engañado nuevamente. Sin embargo, escucha la tenue radio proveniente de uno de los salones del lugar y armándose de valor, camina hacia allí lista para encarar esas esmeraldas brillantes una vez más, un intento más, quizás la última vez antes de romper esa burbuja que han creado sin palabras en medio de tanta tempestad que viven. Al final, ¿qué puede ocurrir? Si de todos modos cada día ha vivido en la incertidumbre y muriendo por estar al lado de ese maravilloso y bondadoso hombre del cual se enamoró perdidamente desde que lo vio por primera vez…

Harry está absorto en sus pensamientos, parece no reaccionar cuando ella entra y la castaña no hace nada por interrumpirlo. Quizás lo que piensa es algo importante, quizás ha estado buscando nuevas noticias o quizás, sólo quizás, ha estado pensando en ella y en lo que le ofreció en la tarde cuando la ha invitado a vivir en el campo… ¿Quién sabe? Por primera vez en todos los años que llevan de conocerse, ella no es capaz de interpretar su mirada, está temerosa de leer lo que pueda encontrar en sus ojos; así que se instala en el lado opuesto del salón, jugueteando nerviosamente con sus manos, decidiendo repentinamente que un poco de la cruel realidad que se vive en el mundo mágico, le vendría bien a sus nervios que tiene a flor de piel, ¿irónico no? Y sintoniza la estación de radio clandestina donde dan informe de los magos desaparecidos y las noticias sobre la guerra.

Ese simple cambio en la programación basta para traer a Harry Potter de vuelta a la realidad. A la realidad donde está con la mujer que ama en una misma tienda, completamente solos, alejados por el momento, de todo el peligro… Su intento de hacer algo romántico y especial para ella ha fallado estrepitosamente desde que ingresó sin ella a la tienda, pero ¿cuándo ha sido Harry un romántico? Ha sido el Niño que Vivió, el Elegido, pero nunca el romántico… Piensa que Hermione merece más que problemas en su vida y eso es justo lo que él lleva por segundo nombre; pero por otro lado, sabe que sin ella no viviría ni un segundo más y necesita tenerla consigo, protegerla y sobretodo, amarla como la mujer hermosa, valiente e inteligente que siempre ha sido. Levanta la mirada para encontrar a Hermione agachada a un lado del aparato, tomando sus rodillas como siempre lo hace, balanceándose nerviosamente mientras escucha la lista de magos desaparecidos del día. Ella no merece eso, él no merece eso, nadie merece eso… Pero en medio de esa guerra cruel, ambos necesitan consuelo y sobretodo, un momento de amor y esperanza. Así que decididamente cruza la habitación y con manos torpes, sintoniza una estación muggle en donde pasan música; por primera vez el destino ha jugado a su favor y la melodía que sale de la radio es dulce, suave, romántica quizás...

Armándose de valor aun sabiendo que es el peor bailarín del mundo, le pide a Hermione que le dé la mano para invitarla a bailar. Ella observa una mano con cicatrices apenas visibles para cualquiera, pero no para ella que sabe todo de memoria de ese hombre y voltea su mirada a las esmeraldas, esperando alguna señal; él sólo asiente y sonríe y es cuando ella decide dejarse llevar y aceptar su mano para lo que sea que Harry tiene en mente, pues esta vez la ha tomado desprevenida y es incapaz de leer sus pensamientos por el estado de miedo en el que se encuentra luego de haber dejado su corazón al descubierto ante él.

El ojiverde dibuja una corta y tímida sonrisa en su rostro, no sabe quién está más nervioso, si él o ella, pero se siente tan bien tener sus manos pequeñas entre las suyas… Se siente correcto y se siente en su refugio personal… El baile comienza suave, torpe como los pies de Harry. Y entonces él se da cuenta: quiere verla sonreír, pues su sonrisa es capaz de iluminar todos sus oscuros días y convertirlos en los más radiantes y cálidos, es capaz de disipar cualquier temor o duda. Así que toma ambas manos de una aún temblorosa y temerosa Hermione y comienza a bailar cada vez más extraño, dando pasos como de tango, jalándola más hacia él, provocando que ella dé piruetas y sobretodo, que ría…

 ** _"Darlin' don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years…"_**

El baile continúa así por otros minutos, parece como algún baile extraño que haría Luna con su padre, pero eso no le importa a ninguno, Hermione se deja llevar por aquél que siempre ha sido su príncipe de brillante armadura y sigue el juego. Ama verlo feliz y sonreír y aunque sea unos minutos, ambos merecen ser egoístas y olvidarse de todo, para sólo concentrarse en esa rutina, en ese vaivén de risas y roces, de mejillas sonrosadas y miradas tímidas.

De pronto, Harry decide que es hora de acercar aún más a Hermione hacia él. La música no ha cambiado, pero él ha bajado la intensidad y la atrae hacia sí, abrazándola prácticamente mientras continúan meciéndose, sintiendo cómo la castaña apoya su cabeza en su hombro de él. Ellos siguen así, meciéndose al compás de una melodía que ya ha terminado, pero para ellos, el ritmo está en sus corazones que se han sincronizado y han creado una suave y dulce melodía capaz de ser escuchada sólo por ellos. Hermione tiene sus ojos cerrados, aspirando la fragancia de Harry, recordando todo lo que está viviendo en esos minutos tan robados y llenos de amor; Harry se mantiene oliendo el perfume del cabello de Hermione, perfume que le ha pedido no usar por temor a ser descubiertos, pero que encuentra irresistible y no le es posible decirle que no lo use. "Es el momento perfecto", piensa el ojiverde. Así que suavemente y sin soltar la cintura de la castaña, se despega un poco para poder mirarla intensamente y observar cómo ella se sonroja.

En ese momento él sonríe y no sabe si hablar o actuar, pero nunca ha pensado antes de hacer las cosas así que se deja llevar y besa esos labios de fresa, atrayéndola hacia él con delicadeza y fuerza a la vez, tímida y suavemente, tratando de transmitirle todo lo que siente por ella, lo que siempre ha sentido por ella pero que hasta este momento ha sido capaz de definir como lo que es: amor. La castaña se sorprende al inicio, pero después, gustosa, sube sus pequeñas manos al cabello despeinado de Harry y deja que su lengua de él juguetee en su boca, saboreando cada movimiento y baile que sus labios han creado. Es un momento mágico. Sus corazones estallan juntos, como gritando de felicidad finalmente, una corriente de electricidad los recorre de la cabeza a los pies y sus mentes se detienen, lo único que importa es sentir al otro, las palabras pueden venir después.

Cuando el mágico momento es terminado después de unos minutos que saben a gloria, Harry mira fijamente a Hermione, quien tiene los ojos cerrados, labios hinchados y las mejillas sonrosadas, se ve más preciosa que nunca y quiere verla siempre así y ser él el único que cause ese estado de emoción en ella. Sonríe para sí mismo y no puede creer la suerte que tiene de estar en ese momento junto a ella, a esa maravillosa mujer que le ha salvado la vida desde que era un niño y de quien nunca se alejará, ahora menos que nunca.

-Dime que no estoy soñando…- susurra Hermione con voz débil, sujetando con fuerza las manos de Harry y permitiéndose abrir los ojos.

Una suave risa la recibe, junto con una mirada profunda llena de brillo y amor y sonrisa a juego.

-No es un sueño, aunque parece que estamos en uno.- responde él, besando su mejilla y tomando su cabello.- Creo que ahora de haberlo demostrado con acciones, tenemos que hablar un poco Herms.

Ella sonríe feliz y asiente con la cabeza, dejándose guiar nuevamente por él hacia la mesa donde han estado resolviendo cosas. Aparta la mente de eso, los problemas pueden esperar, el amor que se tienen hoy debe ser revelado por completo. Sin soltar sus manos, Harry se sienta frente a ella para que pueda leerle la mirada y saber que todo lo que está a punto de salir de sus labios es real y verdadero, hablando desde el fondo de su corazón.

-No sabes lo feliz que he sido con esa carta Herms.- comienza, sin dejar de sonreír y acariciando la mano suave y pequeña de su amiga.- Has estado conmigo en todo momento, en mis peores y mejores días, conoces absolutamente todo de mí. Hermione, si yo sigo vivo, es gracias a ti…

-¡No digas eso Harry!- exclama asustada la castaña, pero el joven le pide que se calme y escuche con una mirada. Ella sólo se queda quieta sin más.

-Tú me salvaste de mí mismo, de toda la miseria que venía cargando desde niño Herms. Me diste esperanza, me diste valor, creíste y confiaste ciegamente en mí aun cuando yo mismo no confiaba ni creía en mí mismo. Sobre todo, me has dado amor… Eres la única mujer que ha estado a mi lado toda mi vida; y eres la única mujer que quiero tener a mi lado por el resto de mi vida, quédate cerca de mí...- termina con emoción en la voz y manos temblorosas.

 ** _"I'll love you for a thousand more…"_**

La castaña lo mira cuidadosamente, ¿es verdad lo que acaba de escuchar? En su mente hay un remolino de emociones, pensamientos y conjeturas, pero escuchó bien, lo sabe porque está analizando las palabras de Harry y está mirando frente a sí, sus ojos llenos de amor y las mejillas sonrosadas por los nervios, sabe que es real y que él es honesto. Y aun así, pese a ello, ella tiene cosas que preguntar. Él lo sabe, está preparado para escuchar y responder cualquier duda que su cerebro esté maquinando en ese preciso momento.

-¿Y Ginny?- pregunta con temor la castaña y es respondida la pregunta con una risita traviesa.

-No sé de dónde has sacado que la observo en el mapa cada noche… No es así, observo el mapa, sí, pero no busco a nadie en específico. Ginny es pasado Herms, tú eres mi presente y mi futuro, realmente no hay nadie más para mí que no seas tú y siempre ha sido así, pero no tenía el valor para hacértelo saber…

La castaña sonríe tímidamente, ella entiende, lo sabe y le cree. Sonríe para ambos, está llena de amor, de esperanzas… quiere ahora más que nunca, terminar con todo lo que Dumbledore les encargó, quiere destruir a ese malvado ser que le quitó tantas cosas a su amado, quiere quedarse a su lado toda la vida. Por su lado, Harry se siente pleno y dichoso, a rebosar de felicidad y alegría, no sabe cómo actuar, pero piensa que debe dejarse llevar y guiar por su corazón y eso es justo lo que está dispuesto a hacer.

-Ahora no tengo nada que ofrecerte Herms, estamos en todo lo que puedo darte. Pero en cuanto esto acabe, prometo que trabajaré arduamente por ambos, te mereces lo mejor y quiero darte eso, darte todo lo mejor de mí. Aun así, ¿te quedas a mi lado?- pregunta tímidamente mientras sostiene con firmeza sus manos pequeñas, ella sonríe.

-Sí Harry, me quedo a tu lado. Como siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo haré; no necesito nada para ser feliz salvo verte a ti aquí, a mi lado. Te amo Harry, eres mi todo.

 ** _"And all along I believed I would find you…"_**

El pecho de Harry parece que estallará de amor, alegría, fe y esperanza. Quizás era justo lo mismo que su padre sentía cuando tenía frente a él a su mamá, lo único que sabe es que eso que siente por primera vez es amor verdadero, puro, real y hermoso.

-Y yo te amo a ti Herms, siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo haré.- responde tomándola nuevamente de la mano para levantarse y atraerla hacia él, abrazarla fuertemente y besarla.

 ** _"Time has brought your heart to me…"_**

Y ella responde gustosa, con sonrisas entre besos. Y ambos comienzan nuevamente una danza lenta con los labios, conociéndose, acoplándose, dándose cuenta que sus labios encajan perfectamente con los del otro y saborean esos instantes de felicidad y amor. Las manos de Harry se aferran a la cintura de Hermione y ella busca despeinar aún más el cabello de él mientras lo acaricia; él por su parte, suelta la coleta en la que ella lleva su cabello, quiere oler su esencia, tocarlo, enredar sus dedos en él. Y esa danza de besos, comienza a tener mayor intensidad, se vuelve agresiva, extrema, ansiosa… como si fuera la última vez que pudieran besarse y es que en esos momentos, no saben si será la última vez o no y no hay tiempo que perder, sino que deben aprovechar cualquier instante para saborearse y probarse. El frenesí por conocer más del otro… Las manos hacen caminos en sus cuerpos, trazando círculos sobre la piel, tocando por aquí y por allá, arrancando gemidos y suspiros de ambos. Cuando Harry nota que el calor es demasiado y el frenesí de ambos continúa creciendo, mira fijamente a los ojos castaños, con la mirada encendida por la pasión y el amor pidiéndole permiso para explorar aún más… Y ella suspira y gime de sorpresa, asintiendo, tomándolo por el cuello y besándolo con mayor pasión e intensidad, haciéndole saber lo lista y deseosa que está de saberlo completamente loco y sin reservas.

 ** _"I have loved you for a thousand years…"_**

Harry no sabe de dónde ha tomado fuerzas, pero la toma entre sus brazos temblorosos y la sujeta fuertemente contra él, mientras ella traza caminos de besos suaves y mordiscos en su cuello. No sabe cómo fue que sus torpes pies no se tropezaron, pero agradece a Merlín por ello; tampoco sabe cómo llegaron a la cama, pero la tiene ahí, frente a él, sólo para él… Y por un momento, duda; a pesar de que ella le ha dicho que está lista, él duda. Quiere conocerla completamente y recorrer toda su piel, pero ¿y si no es correcto? Ella lee sus pensamientos y tira de él para dejarlo sobre ella, susurrándole: "Necesito de ti Harry, te necesito así…" y eso, sólo eso es suficiente para que él reaccione y comience nuevamente a besarla, con mayor intensidad, locura y amor que anteriormente.

 ** _"I'll love you for a thousand more…"_**

Y la castaña responde con la misma voracidad, mordiendo, besando y arañando la piel de él… Tantos años sin él, tanto tiempo deseando con sus fuerzas ese momento… Y así, bajo una noche fría y nevada de invierno, dentro de una aparentemente pequeña tienda de campaña con la luna de testigo, ambos se entregan en cuerpo y alma al otro, prometiéndose amor eterno, un amor que han tenido por más de mil años y que durará mucho más que otros mil años; fundiendo y uniendo sus almas en una sola, sin saber dónde comienzan y terminan, haciendo y llevando su amor profundo al resto del mundo con ese simple acto de entrega y redención desde un lugar como apartado del tiempo, alejado de todo el mal que los acecha afuera de su burbuja personal; nada importa, sólo ese momento tan eterno, tan íntimo y tan amado. Es lo correcto y es lo que deben hacer, sólo hasta ese momento, sus vidas tienen completo sentido de ser y de existir, pues han llegado al punto en que son uno mismo, una misma alma viviendo en dos cuerpos diferentes, regresando a su origen e impregnando al mundo con su amor.

La mañana siguiente es sublime. Harry despierta con los recuerdos de la noche anterior y el sabor de ella en sus labios, recordando el dulce regalo que la vida le dio aun en los tiempos más oscuros que viven. Al final como siempre, Dumbledore tenía razón y la luz está siempre ahí, sólo hay que saber buscarla y él siempre la tuvo a su lado. Siente a Hermione abrazada a él bajo las mantas, con su cuerpo desnudo y suave y sonríe. Quiere amanecer siempre así, con ella a su lado, sin separarse nunca de él; ahora, tiene un mayor motivo para luchar y salir vivo de esa batalla final con Riddle. Acaricia suavemente el cabello revuelto de ella y deposita un beso tierno y suave en sus labios y frente, haciéndole saber cuánto la ama. La castaña sonríe entre sueños y susurra un: "Te amo Harry" mientras continúa durmiendo, provocando una sonrisa enorme en él y brindándole las fuerzas que necesita para terminar cuanto antes esa maldita guerra.

 ** _"One step closer…"_**

 ** _"One step closer…"_**

Han pasado ya varios meses desde que Hermione y Harry iniciaron una relación romántica. No ha sido fácil, pues ambos acordaron que nadie debía saberlo, sobretodo la gente relacionada a Voldemort ya que ambos saben a la perfección que podría usar eso en su contra para la batalla final en la que están ahora envueltos. Sólo los más cercanos lo saben... Ahora están aquí, en Hogwarts, donde todo comenzó y donde todo terminará. La primera ola de la batalla ya se dio y con ella las primeras muertes también… muertes que a todos les han dolido. No están solos, contrario a todo pronóstico, Ron regresó a su lado para continuar su búsqueda de horrocruxes. Ahora sólo queda por destruir a Nagini, misión que Harry le ha encomendado a Neville de ser posible.

 ** _"I have died every day waiting for you…"_**

Apenas hace unos minutos han visto morir a Snape y recogieron sus recuerdos. Harry no quiso que su novia lo acompañara a ver lo que era tan importante para él de ver, así que la dejó al cuidado de su mejor amigo y ahora entiende porqué lo hizo… En cuanto sale del antiguo despacho de Dumbledore con la mirada gacha, Hermione se abalanza hacia él entre sollozos, abrazándolo fuertemente. Ron levanta preocupado la mirada, nuevamente se siente fuera de lugar entre ellos dos que se entienden sin palabras, pero ahora no importa pues él tiene a su Luna de su lado; lo único que puede notar es el semblante de angustia que Harry porta y es más que suficiente para preocuparlo. Hermione lo suelta, pero las lágrimas no dejan de correr por sus mejillas.

-Creo que lo saben, ¿no? Soy el séptimo horrocrux, aquél que Voldemort creó sin haberlo deseado.- Ron se cubre la boca con las manos y sostiene los hombros de Hermione quien parece que colapsará en cualquier momento.- Y el único que puede destruirlo, es él. Así que iré a buscarlo como lo pidió.- termina diciendo con lágrimas inundando sus ojos y resignación en su semblante, no puede creer que así deba acabar todo, pero hará todo por ella… por dejarle un lugar mejor al amor de su vida.

Inmediatamente después de eso, Hermione se arroja sin previo aviso a sus brazos, llorando ampliamente.

-¡Iré contigo Harry!- grita entre sollozos, abrazándolo fuertemente.

 ** _"Darlin' don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years…"_**

A Harry le parte el corazón verla así, pero no puede y no quiere que vaya con él, esta vez, esta última vez, tiene que hacerlo solo y no desea que ella lo vea morir. Además sabe que si va, puede salir igual que él y es lo que menos desea.

-No Herms, debo ir yo solo. Tú debes quedarte con Ron y terminar con Nagini.- responde con firmeza, deshaciendo el abrazo de su novia y tomando su mentón.- Debes estar a salvo por mí… Te llevo en mí siempre Hermione y siempre te amaré.- concluye besándola nuevamente, por última vez y antes de arrepentirse, se despide de ambos, no sin antes decirle a Ron que cuide de su novia y la mantenga a salvo.

 ** _"I'll love you for a thousand more…"_**

Los tres salen de las escaleras, Harry impide que un hechizo le dé a Hermione de lleno en el pecho. Y después de ese momento, por primera vez en todos los años de conocerse, ambos toman caminos distintos, caminos que los alejarán para toda la vida… Hermione sabe que debe ser fuerte por él y así lo hará, siempre lo llevará en su corazón aunque le duela no estar con él físicamente, sabe que es la única forma. Harry se aferra a su memoria y fragancia y se entrega sin remordimientos ante su peor enemigo, dando su vida por su amada y amigos.

 ** _"And all along I believed I would find you…"_**

Y las horas más angustiantes para Hermione son precisamente esas… cuando muestran el cuerpo sin vida de su amado siente que todo el mundo se colapsará ante ella y con ella, pues es así, pero ella prometió mantenerse a salvo y fuerte y luchará por todo lo que él luchó sin importar nada. Sin embargo, la suerte y el amor fueron más poderosos que nada… ¡Harry no murió! Y con lágrimas en los ojos de felicidad, ella grita y vive por él y con él, luchando con mayor fuerza porque el destino quiso dejarlo a su lado para toda la vida como lo planearon…

 ** _"Time has brought your heart to me…"_**

La noche da paso a la mañana, Harry por fin venció a Voldemort con la ayuda de todos los que participaron. Hubo muchas muertes, muchas frescas y dolorosas, pero están juntos, Harry y Hermione están juntos, con rasguños, golpes y demás, pero vivos y eso es lo que agradecen y por lo que viven: el uno por el otro.

Harry decide que es momento de romper esa varita de sauco, de tirarla. Hermione como siempre lo ha hecho y lo hará en su vida lo apoya. Juntos con Ron, se quedan mirando el paisaje, un Hogwarts en ruinas, sí, pero con mucha esperanza y futuro por delante y ellos tres juntos, como siempre y Harry y Hermione, más inseparables que nunca. Hermione sonríe para él y el ojiverde olvida el dolor y el cansancio con tan sólo ver esa sonrisa, con tan sólo sentir la mano pequeña de ella sujetando la suya y todo tiene sentido, ella es su vida y su sentido, nada más importa. Podrán reconstruir todo el mundo, pero él, él ya tiene su mundo asegurado a lado de la castaña. Voltea y la besa de nuevo, como la primera vez, como siempre lo hará sin importar nada más y le susurra: "Te amo, por ti estoy aquí. Eres brillante Hermione" ocasionando nuevamente que las mejillas de ella se sonrojen y derramen lágrimas.

-Y yo te amo a ti, Harry. Quédate cerca de mí siempre.- le responde olvidando a Ron y a Luna y a todo Hogwarts, tomándolo por el cuello y besándolo dulcemente.

 ** _"I have loved you for a thousand years…"_**

Muchos meses y años después, Harry y Hermione lograron sus sueños: vivir en el campo, en una casa donde pudieran observar el cielo azul todos los días, rodeados de sus amigos y sobretodo, llenos de amor. No viven completamente solos, tienen con ellos a Teddy, quien prácticamente ha vivido a su lado desde que la guerra terminó y que ha sido y siempre será su primer hijo para ellos.

La pequeña y ordenada casa de campo ahora se encuentra con mucho tumulto de gente. Luna y Ron han venido con el pequeño Hugo y están apresurados pues hoy será la primera vez que se alejarán de él al llevarlo a tomar el Expreso de Hogwarts, así como Hermione y Harry verán partir a su preciosa y amada hija Lily, con su cabello castaño revoltoso y los ojos de su abuela.

Y ambas familias parten juntas, con los dos nuevos alumnos que Hogwarts tendrá. Al llegar a la estación, Harry no puede evitar sonreírle ampliamente a su esposa y besarla, recordando cómo conoció hace muchos años ahí mismo, a una pequeña niña mandona de cabello revuelto que nunca logró sacarse de la cabeza ni del corazón, quien después se convirtió en la hermosa mujer que lleva del brazo y con quien ahora mira partir a su preciosa hija hacia su antigua escuela, deseando que ella logre encontrar el amor y la felicidad que sus padres encontraron entre sus paredes. La castaña le entrega a su pequeña hija sus libros y le da últimas instrucciones para la escuela, las cuales no necesita porque ha sacado su inteligencia y belleza; Harry por su parte le pide que se cuide de los chicos, ocasionando que su esposa voltee los ojos y ría: nunca dejará de ser un hombre celoso. Juntos, ven cómo Lily sube al expreso y se despide con su manita desde el compartimiento donde van todos los Weasley y ellos le regresan el saludo. Hermione abraza como siempre a su esposo y le da un beso suave en los labios, ocasionando risitas de Luna y Ron y una enorme sonrisa en Harry: simplemente por ese beso, él volvería a vivir todo lo que vivió, sólo por tener a su castaña esposa entre sus brazos.

 ** _"I'll love you for a thousand more…"_**

F I N

 **Nota de la admin: Agradezco a todos por su apoyo, y tambien por el recibimiento de este reto, espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos en proximos retos.**


End file.
